Let me love you
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Je n'en peux plus. Voir Ichigo si heureuse avec Ayoama, alors que je ne vis que pour elle s'en est trop. Il faut qu'elle sache ! « C'est mon premier OneShot ! » [ RyoIchigo]


**Salut, c'est moi. Je suis fière de vous présenter mon premier One-Shot. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Résumé : **Je n'en peut plus. Voir Ichigo si heureuse avec Ayoama, alors que je ne vis que pour elle s'en est trop. Il faut qu'elle sache ! « C'est mon premier OneShot ! » Ryo/Ichigo

**Couple : Moi, je préfère le couple Ryo/Ichigo désolé pour les fans d'Aoyama. **

**NDA : Note De l'Auteur (là c'est moi qui parle ¤-¤)**

* * *

_**Let me love you**_

* * *

****

**Sur le chemin, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses coure à en perdre haleine vers le café Mew** **Mew.**

_**Ichigo :**_ Oh non ! Je suis encore en retard !

**Arrivée, un garçon plus grand qu'elle, avec des cheveux blonds comme le blé semblait l'attendre. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'Ichigo arrive en retard.**

_**Ryo :**_ Dépêche-toi ! Les clients attendent !

_**Ichigo :**_ Oui, ça va, J'ARRIVE !! « Je n'ai même pas droit à 1 minute pour souffler alors que j'ai couru pour ne pas avoir de problème…C'est injuste. »

_**Lettuce :**_ Ne lui en veux pas. Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

_**Ichigo :**_ Comme toujours…Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à moi.

Elle se retourna et regarda Ryo, qui était dos aux deux filles, entrain de surveiller la salle.

Avec son look, toutes les filles lui courraient après, qu'il soit dans le café, dans la rue ou ailleurs. Et pourtant, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire des remontrances dès qu'il la voyait.

_**Ichigo en soupirant :**_ C'est pas une vie : c'est de l'esclavage… « Il peut pas sortir avec une fille et me laisser tranquille…»

Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose d'intéressant : « Mais dans un autre sens, c'est mieux ainsi... Lettuce ne semble pas insensible à son charme. Ne serait-elle pas amoureuse ? »

Elle regarda dans la direction de celle-ci et vit qu'elle regardait également Ryo.

_**Ichigo :**_ Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler.

_**Lettuce complètement sous le choc et soudain devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate :**_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?!!!

_**Ichigo tout sourire :**_ Je t'ai vu !! Tu ne fais que l'observer.

_**Lettuce :**_ Mais non !! C'est juste que…que je me demande à quoi il pensait…

_**Ichigo :**_ Ah bon, pourquoi ?

_**Lettuce :**_ C'est dernier temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas bien.

_**Ichigo :**_ Et moi, je dis que tu l'aimes en secret !

_**Voix :**_ Qui ça ?

Lettuce se retourna, reconnaissant cet voix et devint rouge à cause de sa gêne : comment lui dire qu'elles parlait de lui. En effet, Ryo se trouvait devant elle et la regardait fixement en attendant une réponse.

_**Lettuce :**_ Per...PERSONNE !!

_**Ichigo :**_ Le soupirant de Lettuce !

_**Purin qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion : **_Et il est comment ?

_**Lettuce :**_ ……

_**Ichigo :**_ Il a mauvais caractère, se croit tout permis, aime énerver les autres…

_**Minto en la coupant : **_Tu caches bien ton jeu, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un.

_**Lettuce toute rouge :**_ ……

_**Ryo :**_ Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_**Ichigo :**_ Heu…Enfin…Comment dire…« Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est lui sinon il va se moquer de moi et Lettuce va m'en vouloir à vie… J'aurai du me taire ! »

_**Ryo :**_ J'attends.

_**Ichigo :**_ …Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Après tout, ce sont les affaires de Lettuce.

Tous se retournèrent donc vers l'intéresser qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

_**Minto :**_ Vas-y dis le !

_**Lettuce embarrassée :**_ …… Non……En plus se n'est pas réciproque…

_**Ryo :**_ Bon. Si vous avez fini, ce serait bien de reprendre votre boulot car les clients ne vont pas attendre indéfiniment.

_**Toutes les mew :**_ OK

_**Ryo :**_ Ichigo, viens je dois te parler.

_**Ichigo sur ses gardes :**_ Pourquoi ? C'est encore pour me crier dessus ?

_**Ryo soupira :**_ Viens…

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena, sous le regard étonné des autres Mew Mew, hors du café.

_**Purin :**_ Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé ?

_**Minto : **_C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la change : ils partent pendant que nous nous sommes obligées de travailler. D'Ichigo ça ne m'étonne pas d'Ichigo mais de Shirogané……ce n'est pas normal. Et en plus, il …

Zakuro posa sa main sur son épaule afin de lui faire comprendre d'arrêter et Minto se rendit compte que Lettuce était en état de choc : les voir partir ensemble lui avait brisé le cœur et elle ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_**Minto :**_ Lettuce est-ce que ça va ?

_**Lettuce :**_ …Oui…

_**Zakuro peiné pour son amie :**_ Je suis désolée…mais on ne peut pas contrôler le cœur des gens.

_**Lettuce entre deux sanglots :**_ Oui, je sais…et de toute façon…je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi-même. Si…j'avais vraiment voulu qu'il partage mes sentiments…j'aurai du les lui avouer plutôt.

Minto et Purin étaient carrément sous le choc. Aucunes ne s'étaient doutées de quoi que ce soit. Seul Zakuro l'avait deviné.

_**Lettuce :**_ Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler… je voyais bien que son cœur était destiné à une autre…et elle ne le sait même pas…

_**Minto et Purin en même temps :**_ Quoi Ryo est amoureux !!!

_**Zakuro :**_ …

_**Lettuce :**_ …

_**Minto :**_ MAIS DE QUI ?

_**Lettuce :**_ Ryo est amoureux de…de…

_**Zakuro :**_ …d'Ichigo…

_**Minto :**_ C'EST IMPOSIBLE !!

_**Purin : **_Moi, je le savais !! Le détective Purin à encore eu juste !

_**Lettuce :**_ …

_**Minto :**_ ET DEPUIS QUAND ?

_**Lettuce :**_ Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, je suppose…

_**Minto :**_ Mais Ichigo sort avec Aoyama !

_**Zakuro :**_ C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments.

Un long silence s'installe dans la pièce, malgré le bruit que faisaient les clientes et les Mew Mew se parlaient dans le fond de la salle.

_**Minto :**_ C'est trop triste. Ces histoires d'amour impossible.

**Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin, dans le parc.**

Ryo s'arrêta, suivi par Ichigo _**(NDA : Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, non plus puisqu'il la tient)**_, près du lac à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier.

_**Ichigo :**_ Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

Ryo qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, s'assit au pied de l'arbre et fixa intensément Ichigo.

« Pourquoi, il ne me lâche pas. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Pensa alors Ichigo.

_**Ryo :**_ Maintenant dis-moi de vous parliez, tout -à- l'heure.

_**Ichigo :**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais !

Mauvaise réponse : il l'attira violemment vers lui et elle tomba sur le sol, sur le dos. Sa chute ayant été amorti par le manteau de mousse qui poussait aux racines de l'arbre, elle ne se fit pas mal mais senti qu'elle chose sur elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, devint rouge comme une tomate et tenta de se relever de toute urgence. Ryo se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser partir.

_**Ichigo :**_ Laisse-moi !!

_**Ryo :**_ Pourquoi veux-tu partir, on est si bien. Encore un moment…

Il se releva un peu et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Résultat, elle devint encore plus rouge. _**(NDA : Parce que c'est possible d'être plus rouge que rouge ? Ah bon, je savais pas.)**_

_**Ichigo :**_ …Laisse-moi partir…

_**Ryo :**_ Non, ça fait si longtemps que je veux te dire ce que je ressens. Ichigo… Ichigo, je…

_**Ichigo :**_ Tais-toi !! Laisse-moi !! « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive !! Il est si près…c'est lèvres sont si proche……NON ! Laisse-moi, je ne pourrais pas te résister……non, c'est pas possible je ne peux pas l'aimer……si…non…si…… Je ne suis pas sûre de mes sentiments……tu m'attirais par le passé…Oui, je crois que je m'aimais……mais maintenant je…je ne sais plus »

_**Ryo :**_ « Ichigo tu es tellement belle. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit auparavant. »

Ichigo : « Non, je ne peux pas l'aimer !! Lettuce……je ne peux lui faire ça : elle l'aime !! » Ryo, si tu ne me lâche pas je cris !

Ryo : Alors pourquoi tu ne l'a pas déjà fait.

**De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard.**

_**Ichigo :**_« Je suis prise au piège. »

**Ryo :** Ichigo, je…JE T'AIME !

Elle en était sous le choc, une telle déclaration, comme ça. De la part de Ryo c'était complètement inimaginable. Il se mit à la regarder fixement et se rapprocha petit à petit d'Ichigo pour enfin finir par l'embrasser, chose qu'elle ne repoussa pas.

Leur baiser dura plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité **(NDA : Tiens, elle ne se transforme pas en chat ? Ryo : Encore heureux !)** et quand il finit, il restèrent enlacés parterre, sous le regard choqué des passants.

_**Ichigo en pleurant :**_ « Maintenant, j'en suis certaine » Moi… aussi je t'aime.

**Au café Mew Mew, un client était venu voir pourquoi personne ne s'occupait de prendre sa commande.**

_**Client :**_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites.

Les Mew se retournèrent et virent Aoyama en face d'elle tout sourire avec une ravissante jeune fille à ses cotés qui semblait l'attendre.

_**Fille :**_ Aoyama ?

_**Aoyama :**_ J'arrive tout de suite, tu peux aller t'asseoir à une table en attendant.

_**Fille :**_ D'accord. Reviens vite, mon amour.

_**Aoyama :**_ Promis, mon ange.

_**Minto :**_ Ne me dis pas que tu trompes Ichigo !

_**Aoyama :**_ Je ne la trompe pas. Nous avons simplement rompu.

_**Minto, Lettuce, Purin et même Zakuro en même temps :**_ Quoi ?!!!

_**Aoyama :**_ Nous nous sommes rendu compte que…qu'il valait mieux que nous restions amis… C'est une amie très chère que je ne supporterais pas de perdre et que je continuerais à protéger. J'espère qu'elle trouvera sont âme sœur comme moi j'ai trouvé la mienne.

_**Zakuro reprenant la situation en main :**_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle l'a trouvé, du moins je pense.

_**Aoyama tout sourire :**_ Alors je suis heureux pour elle.

_**Conclusion :**_

Ichigo sort avec Ryo et ils forment un couple parfait. De même pour Aoyama qui à trouvé son bonheur en Sachiko (_**NDA : Ben oui, il fallait bien lui donner un nom.)**_

Lettuce est reconnue par tous comme était une adolescente modèle et est célibataire _**(NDA : Ben oui, elle aime encore Ryo- son seul est unique amour**_).

Minto est toujours en colère car Ryo donne moins de travaille à Ichigo et donc plus à elle. Mais comme on dit : Le travaille c'est la santé. _**(NDA : Rien faire c'est la conserver. -)**_

Et Purin, ben c'est Purin.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Alors vous aimez ?

A+

PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews °-° s'il-vous-plaît


End file.
